metrofandomcom-20200223-history
List of stations on the 'L'
}} This is a list of stations on the 'L'. Each route (Red, Blue, etc.) has its stations listed according to the physical system branch on which they exist. Stations served by more than one route are listed on this page under each route served. *An asterisk (*) indicates an underground station *A "¹" indicates a ground level station (not elevated) Blue Line (O'Hare-Forest Park-54/Cermak) O'Hare Branch *O'Hare* *Rosemont¹ *Cumberland¹ *Harlem¹ *Jefferson Park¹ *Montrose¹ *Irving Park¹ *Addison¹ *Belmont* *Logan Square* *California *Western *Damen Milwaukee-Dearborn Subway *Division* *Chicago* *Grand* *Clark/Lake* ** Transfer to Orange, Green, Purple, Brown, and Pink Line trains *Washington* ** Transfer to Red Line trains (Transfer tunnel closed due to construction at Block 37 and Washington/State.} *Monroe* *Jackson* **Transfer to Red Line trains *LaSalle* *Clinton* *UIC-Halsted¹ *Racine¹ ** Transfer between Forest Park and 54/Cermak bound trains Forest Park Branch *Illinois Medical District¹ *Western¹ *Kedzie-Homan¹ *Pulaski¹ *Cicero¹ *Austin¹ *Oak Park¹ *Harlem¹ *Forest Park 54/Cermak Branch (weekday rush hours only) *Polk *18th *Damen *Western *California *Kedzie *Central Park *Pulaski *Kostner¹ *Cicero¹ *54/Cermak¹ Brown Line (Kimball-Loop) Ravenswood Branch * Kimball¹ * Kedzie¹ * Francisco¹ * Rockwell¹ * Western * Damen * Montrose * Irving Park * Addison * Paulina * Southport * Belmont ** Transfer to Red and Purple Line trains * Wellington * Diversey * Fullerton ** Transfer to Red and Purple Line trains * Armitage * Sedgwick * Chicago * Merchandise Mart ** Transfer to Purple Line trains Loop * Washington/Wells ** Transfer to Orange and Pink Line trains * Quincy * LaSalle/Van Buren * Library-State/Van Buren * Adams/Wabash ** Transfer to Orange and Green Line trains * Madison/Wabash * Randolph/Wabash * State/Lake ** Transfer to Red Line trains * Clark/Lake ** Transfer to Green, Orange, and Blue Line trains Green Line (Lake-Ashland/63-East 63rd) Lake Street Elevated *Harlem/Lake *Oak Park *Ridgeland *Austin *Central *Laramie *Cicero *Pulaski *Conservatory-Central Park Drive *Kedzie *California *Ashland ** Transfer to Pink Line trains *Clinton Loop *Clark/Lake ** Transfer to Orange, Blue, Purple, and Brown Line trains *State/Lake **Transfer to Red Line trains *Randolph/Wabash *Madison/Wabash *Adams/Wabash ** Transfer to Orange, Purple, and Brown Line trains South Side Elevated *Roosevelt ** Transfer to Red and Orange Line trains *35-Bronzeville-IIT *Indiana *43rd *47th *51st *Garfield ** Transfer between Ashland and Cottage Grove bound trains Ashland ("Englewood") Branch *Halsted *Ashland/63 East 63rd ("Jackson Park") Branch *King Drive ** (inbound boarding only) *East 63rd Orange Line (Midway-Loop) Midway Branch * Midway¹ * Pulaski * Kedzie * Western * 35/Archer * Ashland * Halsted * Roosevelt ** Transfer to Red and Green Line trains Loop * Library-State/Van Buren ** Transfer to Purple, Brown, and Pink Line trains * LaSalle/Van Buren * Quincy * Washington/Wells * Clark/Lake ** Transfer to Green, Blue, Purple, and Brown Line trains * State/Lake ** Transfer to Red Line trains * Randolph/Wabash * Madison/Wabash * Adams/Wabash ** Transfer to Green, Purple, and Brown Line trains Pink Line (54/Cermak-Loop) Note: This line was created from the 54/Cermak branch of Blue Line in June 2006 as part of a six-month study and has not yet been made permanent. 54/Cermak Branch *54/Cermak¹ *Cicero¹ *Kostner¹ *Pulaski *Central Park *Kedzie *California *Western *Damen *18th *Polk *Ashland ** Transfer to Green Line trains *Clinton Loop * Clark/Lake ** Transfer to Orange, Green, and Blue, Purple, and Brown Line trains * State/Lake ** Transfer to Red Line trains * Randolph/Wabash * Madison/Wabash * Adams/Wabash * Library-State/Van Buren * LaSalle/Van Buren * Quincy * Washington/Wells Purple Line (Linden-Howard-Loop) Evanston Branch * Linden¹ * Central * Noyes * Foster * Davis * Dempster * Main * South Blvd * Howard **Transfer to Red and Yellow Line trains Purple Line Express (weekday rush hours only) * Belmont ** Transfer to Red and Brown Line trains * Wellington * Diversey * Fullerton ** Transfer to Red and Brown Line trains * Armitage * Sedgwick * Chicago * Merchandise Mart ** Transfer to Brown Line trains Loop * Clark/Lake ** Transfer to Green, Orange, Pink, and Blue Line trains * State/Lake ** Transfer to Red Line trains * Randolph/Wabash * Madison/Wabash * Adams/Wabash * Library-State/Van Buren ** Transfer to Orange, Pink, Red, and Blue Line trains * LaSalle/Van Buren * Quincy * Washington/Wells Red Line (Howard-Dan Ryan) Howard Branch * Howard ** Transfer to Yellow and Purple Line trains * Jarvis * Morse * Loyola * Granville * Thorndale * Bryn Mawr * Berwyn * Argyle * Lawrence * Wilson * Sheridan * Addison * Belmont ** Transfer to Purple and Brown Line trains * Fullerton ** Transfer to Purple and Brown Line trains State Street Subway * North/Clybourn* * Clark/Division* * Chicago* * Grand* * Lake* ** Transfer to Orange, Green, Purple, and Brown Line trains * Washington* (Closed due to construction) ** Transfer to Blue Line trains (Transfer tunnel closed due to construction at Block 37 and Washington/State.) * Monroe* * Jackson* ** Transfer to Blue Line trains * Harrison* * Roosevelt* ** Transfer to Orange and Green Line trains Dan Ryan Branch * Cermak-Chinatown * Sox-35th¹ * 47th¹ * Garfield¹ * 63rd¹ * 69th¹ * 79th¹ * 87th¹ * 95/Dan Ryan¹ Yellow Line (Skokie Swift) * Howard **Transfer to Red and Purple Line trains * Skokie